(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk device, particularly to a disk device for detecting an inserted disk at a position facing a turntable and bringing the disk into a replayable installment state by a clamper.
(2) Description of Related Art
In recent years, a disk device is required to be further thinner and smaller, and there are various proposals for realizing a thinner and smaller disk device. As this type of disk device, for example, there are devices disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-213496), Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-92077), and Patent Document 3 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-226333).
Patent Document 1 discloses a disk device in which a pair of clamper support members is rotated in a thickness direction of the device so as to be brought away from a turntable, so that a clamper is brought away from the turntable. Patent Document 1 also discloses that when the clamper is brought away from the turntable, the pair of clamper support members is operated with a time difference so that one side of the clamper is firstly brought away from the turntable, and then the other side of the clamper is brought up from the turntable.
Patent Document 2 discloses a disk device in which when a pair of left and right clamper support plates is moved in a horizontal direction so as to come close to each other, the pair of left and right clamper support plates is rotated in a thickness direction of the device so as to be brought away from a turntable in accordance with the movement, so that a clamper is brought away from the turntable.
Patent Document 3 discloses a disk device in which facing ends of a pair of clamper separating means are formed into a tapered shape, and the ends are rotated in a thickness direction of the device so as to be brought away from a turntable, so that a clamper is separated from the turntable.